


Enemies with Benefits

by puppi3luv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Theo, Good Theo, M/M, Maybe Some Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't stand Theo. Its just something about the guy that rubs him the wrong way, then the rubbing starts to feel right and oh so good. Then the two can't resist and they use it to their advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies with Benefits

Stiles was not eager to have Theo in the pack. The werewolf rubbed him the wrong way and irritated the human. It seemed like everywhere he went the other was right there lurking and slithering his way into Stile's life.  
"Stiles why don't you trust me?" Theo ask seeming to slip out of thin air and be right there next to Stiles. There was just something off that didn't make sense. 

"Haven't been given a reason too" Stiles grumbled as he made it to his Jeep. He fumbled with the keys they practically jumped out of his hands. He was so anxious the werewolf could probably smell it. The past had proved Stiles could trust very few people.

"I wouldn't hurt you or anyone else" Theo promised as picked the keys up handing them other. He smiled trying to be non-threatening.

"You just don't get it!" Stiles snapped. "Do you know what we've been through these last few years? Do you know how many people that have betrayed us? I don't understand how Scott can just let you in but I don't have to. Because when you betray us I will be right there ready to take your werewolf ass down" Stiles snatched the keys from the other's hand.

"Stiles" Theo called but Stiles drove out of there. Theo knew if he wanted Scott to really trust him he would have to get Stiles to trust him even a little would be worth everything. In order to be apart of the packs main plans against the Dread Doctors he had to prove to everyone that he was just another wolf looking for a pack.  
...  
Theo snuck into Stiles window as he came out of his shower. His skin still wet and the towel loose on his hips.

"Hey" Theo called smiling. The human looked good, his body tone and flat stomach was something to look at. Stiles let out a scream that wasn't manly. His heart beating like a rabbit but his scent was of fear. 

"Whoa sorry..." Theo stepped forward but when he saw Stiles step back he kept his distance. 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles grabbed what looked to be a metal bat.

"Ah...Scott wanted me to drop off the Dread Doctors book you didn't come to school" Theo looked around snooping. 

"Thanks I guess...anything else?" Stiles crossed his arms self conscious some. Theo couldn't turn away. He was so pale and there were so many moles it was becoming a very distracting view. 

"No, is everything OK? You seem..." Theo didn't know the polite way to say he seemed upset and full of anxiety.

"I dont appreciate being smelled with out my consent, but yes its just my normal scent I have a lot going on if you don't remember the Dread Doctors killing off our class mates and then being in high school"

"It smells sadder today" Theo said sitting on Stiles bed. "You sure you ok?" Stiles looked at Theo. Then walked over and kissed him hard. It was full of teeth and tongue and when Stiles bit him he groaned pulling him closer only to be pushed away.

"I cant stand you and I know your here with alternative purpose so we will probably never be friends and I won't ever trust you but that doesn't mean we can't be fuck buddies" Stiles craved a distraction that could keep up with his energy level and needs. He needed something that kept him from thinking of the nightmare his life had become. He craved something that just made him happy even if it was just for a few moments.

"Ok..." Theo felt dazed at the sexy look Stiles had. He could live with fuck buddies because it meant he was moving in a direction that allowed him to become closer to the pack. They smashed together like repelling magnets hard and nearing impossible. Stiles was pushed onto the bed. "Ah...do you have protection?" Theo pulled away trying to calm his wolf down as he became more heated.

"Side drawer" Stiles bit Theo's neck pulling at his clothes as the werewolf fumble for the supplies. 

"Wait Stiles have...have you ever?" He started when he saw the new bottle of lube. 

"...never but I've practiced plenty he purred rolling his hips up. "I guess its your lucky day, so you better make it good"

"Fuck!" Theo groaned "are you sure cause I don't know if I will be able to stop" Theo lubed up his finger. His eyes glowing and his fangs slicing his lip

"Don't make me beg" Stiles whined as he spread his legs. Theo nodded and started to work his fingers in one by one. He felt the muscles twitch and cling to his fingers. 

"You're so pretty" Theo murmered as he added more fingers. Stiles under him so responsive. His back arching and his hips bucking. His nipples hard tips. 

"You gonna keep talking or are you going to do something" Stiles snapped as he pushed himself onto Theo's fingers. 

"Don't worry I will be the only thing on your mind for a while" Theo prepped himself before pushing in. Stiles groaned his muscles tensing in pain. "And who says i can't do both. I can't help that you're gorgeous. I mean look at that blush i wonder how far down i can get it. It's already at your neck." Theo kept talking and if he wasn't talking he was leaving hickeys on his pale skin.

"Ah...want me to stop" Theo asked even though he hoped Stiles wouldn't make him, as he breached Stiles body.

"Just wait" Stiles squirmed until he was used to the size then nodded and Theo gently moved again. Theo moved until he hit the bundle of nerves that made Stiles scream. "Again" he cried. And so the fucked hard. It was rough and raw. They bit and scratched, or at least Stiles did. It was like he was fighting the other. Theo was gentler keeps his bits to nips and scratching to just his blunt nails causing white lines on Stiles back. "Ahhhhhhhh... Theo" he whimpered his back snapping into an arch when he came. Theo couldn't hold back anymore once the already tight muscles spasmed and he came too. 

It took a while before either could breath as they slowly came down from their highs.

"Whoa that was amazing" Theo turned to Stiles who had drifted off. He smiled softly at the other. He cleaned them up making sure he hadn't done any damage Stiles and even took some of the pain he might be filling. Then scooted closer hoping he wouldn't wake Stiles before he got to cuddle. He was surprised and how much he enjoyed it. There sexual connection was strong which made Theo laugh at the irony since they couldn't be in the same room doing anything else. 

"Mhmmm..." Stiles grunted when he woke up.

"Hey" Theo smiled wide. "How did I do?"

"I'm afraid if I praise you it might go to your head and I'm too tired for anymore" Stiles teased.

"I will take that" Theo laughed before standing. "I guess I should get going buddy." Theo looked happy and content hoping Stiles was happy. 

"Yea see ya" Stiles yawned before disappearing between thick sheets and pillows.  
...  
Every encounter started and ended the same. It was hard and fast every pleasure had a little pain. Then there was a little after care on Theo's part. But it always ended the same Theo would leave. Neither boy willing to cave as they slowly grew to like each other more. 

They actually become friendly. Theo found out Stiles liked to watch daytime soaps. Stiles found out that Theo loved to read Shakespeare. These were things that never came up when fighting crime but they were side comments that helps them know each other. They had even got to the point where instead of Theo leaving he would sleep over or they would text just to text each other.

"You know you can trust me right" Theo asked afterwards one night.

"Yea...not all the way but close" hearing that Stiles was starting to trust him was better than having air to breath. Theo should had been happy with knowing he was close to breaching Stiles's trust, but all he felt was guilty. He was betraying the person who was actually wanting to know him. Stiles didn't care if he was a werewolf but who he was as a person.

Theo had been working with the Dread Doctors as the pack continued to run in circles. He slowly started to pull away. He wanted Stiles more than the power the Dread Doctors promised him. He had to decide Stiles or power.  
...  
"You think you can stop us?" On of them said between clicks of metal. 

"We know how to know" Kira called her eyes turning red as she started to unleash the fox. 

"We've only enhanced what is already present you can't blame us for the monsters already present" another said. 

"They're not monsters" Theo snapped unable to just hide in the shadows. 

"You must think Theo is here because he wanted to help" the leader chuckled is sounded tortured through the mask. "He worked for us. He was out puppet" 

"He will have his own judgement day" Kira roared as the fox took over. The sparks exploded in the air and she attached and in slow motion she seemed to blow them up. The machines like costumes falling apart as whatever inside disappeared.  
...  
"Is it true?" Stiles got in his face. He eyes filled with anger. "Were you working with them?"

"Stiles its more complicated than that..." He started.

"No its no!" He snarled. "People only say that when they don't want to say the truth"

"Stiles!" Scott stopped pulling him away. 

"And your just going to forgive him then?"

"He helped us" Stiles bit his lip looking like he wanted to cry. Be shook his head walking away upset. "He is willing to help this pack"

"Then I'm out" 

"Stiles!"

"No Scott I told you. I told you and then you still forgive him after everything he's done. After all the lives he's responsible for. You're going to forgive him." Stiles turned to Theo. "After what you did to me. You really are one of them, your manipulative and conniving." 

"What's he talking about?"

"We we're...benefits buddies" Theo explained expecting Scott to kick him out then but Scott whines looking pained. 

"I know that's how it started, but i can smell how much you care about Stiles please fix this"  
...  
After the fighting life in Beacon Hills quieted down and graduation was so close. Stiles stopped talking to the pack isolating himself and it pained everyone.

Theo was angry why didn't they just get rid of him. Then he would be alone and that was what he deserved. 

"Why don't you get rid of me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No...but Stiles...he, you" 

"He knows I can't get rid of you. It's my wolf. I have to make this work for my pack and he knows this. He angry because he fell for you" 

"What?" 

"Yea he fell and you havent done anything about it" Scott looked angry. "I hate what you did but my Alpha side would feel devastated if I let you go..." Scott looked upset as he had to fight between keeping the balance from with in.

"I love him though" Theo mumbled looming at Scott. "I love him so much. That's why I changed sides because he matters to me" 

"Then you should tell him" Theo showed up at Stiles that night like the routine. He found Stiles crying in bed. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Theo begged on the floor as waited for Stiles to say something, anything. "I love you so much and will do anything to make you happy."

"Why couldn't I be wrong" Stiles cried. 

"Because I was the bad guy... and you should take my werewolf ass down" Theo handed Stiles the bat. Stiles looked torn apart. He wanted to hurt the other as much as he was hurt, but he also wanted to fall in love. Stiles swung the bat but couldn't hit Theo. He hugged him tight. Dont ever do that again don't ever make me feel this way" Stiles yelled hitting the other.

"Ok I wont'" Theo promised kissing the other. This time the kiss was sweet. There was no biting or scratching. Everything that night was sweet and soft trying to relearn each other as a new relationship


End file.
